La Vita e Bella
by l0velyfe
Summary: What would happen if Bella sacrificed her freedom for her love and her sister? Alice and Edward leave, but at the price of Bella's safe return with them. Aro quickly takes an interest in the enigmatic teen. What will befall Bella in Volterra? AroBella, M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers! Well I have just completely fallen in love with this pairing, so I had to write a story about it. Although I am a bit worried about this pairing's popularity… This story probably won't get many reviews or reads. But I'll keep my hopes up!_

_So this prologue is actually more of a detailed summary of the story. An intro sort of thing. It's nearly too short to be a prologue, but oh well. _

_This story is rated M for later sexual situations and perhaps gruesome scenes. Although those won't happen until at least the 3__rd__ chapter; perhaps even later. Most of the Italian words are self-explanatory, and if they aren't, I'll put a translation, like the title._

_One last thing: the disclaimer. I don't own any Twilight material or characters! Enjoy! R & R!_

* * *

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Prologo_**

_(Prologue)_

_Word count ~ 303_

**Written by Illuminate the Shadows**

**Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell**

* * *

'_**So this is how it ends. I've always wondered what it'd be like to die.'**_

His golden eyes pleaded within their depths for me to revoke my offer, though the damage was already done.

'_**Dying in the place of someone I love. Certainly a good way to go.'**_

Although I would have loved to gaze into his eyes forever, I let my eyes move back to Aro's. The vampire sat in his throne, chin in hand, contemplating my sacrifice.

For you to completely understand, I'd have to explain this situation. Edward, the man I loved, had moved away. In an attempt to relive memories of him, I'd gone cliff diving. The thrill usually did it. Edward's sister, Rosalie, had seen me jump. Thinking I was committing suicide, she told Edward. He had no desire to live with the guilt of my death on his shoulders, so he traveled to Italy to get himself killed by the Volturi. Oh, I forgot to mention. Edward's family – they're all vampires. As well as the Volturi.

So now, here we stand in Volterra. I'd gone after Edward with his other sister, Alice. I'd gotten to him in time before he'd convinced the Volturi to kill him, but he'd broken one of their laws. No mortal could know of their existence unless they were changed. It was the Volturi's method of protection; to ensure their survival. Deemed as traitors, Edward and Alice were about to be executed. I had cried out without thinking; the words were fuzzy to me now, but I'd said something along the lines of "take me instead". Now, we waited, Edward and Alice standing with their necks in the hands of Marcus and Caius. We waited for Aro's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go, chapter one. I hope you guys like this story, because I absolutely LOVE this pairing. There's just something about Italian men… Haha._

_Just a fair warning: there will be Italian words in this story, but after each chapter there's a translation. So if you come across a word and you're like wtf, just scroll to the bottom really fast and look it up._

_Enjoy! R & R it up!_

* * *

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_One – La __Biblioteca_**

_(The Library)_

_Word count ~ 2,086_

* * *

"Very well. We will let the Cullens go, if you will stay with us." The corners of Aro's lips turned upwards. "If that is what you want, _Isabella_."

The way my name rolled off his tongue in that thick English accent momentarily made my mind blurry. It took me a moment to comprehend his subtle question. I could nearly feel Edward's detest in the air around me. "Y-Yes," I managed to stammer. I saw Edward attempt to free himself with a jerk of his arm out of the corner of my eye, but Caius held tight.

"Splendid." The sly smile he wore combined with his narrowed eyes left an edgy feeling in my stomach. Unsettled, I shifted my weight to my other foot. I could hear my heart pounding against my ribcage._** 'If **_**I**_** can hear it, everyone in this room can hear it too.'**_

"Release them." Caius and Marcus let Edward and Alice down from their chokehold. Alice rubbed her throat where Marcus's pale hands had been. Edward glared. "Go, now."

Alice's eyes widened while Edward narrowed his golden eyes in defiance. "We don't get to say goodbye?" he questioned.

"It isn't farewell," Aro murmured, crimson eyes gleaming like he knew some untold secret. "You will see her again, someday."

Edward stared at me, his gaze conveying his devastation. But, with no other option, he went to Alice. Her expression was that of a heartbroken child. Tears burned in my eyes as I watched them leave, followed by a guard. All was horribly silent.

I turned to face them, alone now in the worst place a human could be. Aro was studying me; waiting to see my reaction, no doubt. A tear rolled down my cheek as I stood in the middle of the marble floor, by myself.

"Jane, take Isabella to one of our guest rooms. Find her some clothes." His voice was softer now, as if he no longer needed his 'leader voice'. From my right, Jane slid out of the shadows. "And fetch Renata to ease some of her pain, would you?"

Icy fingers touched my arm. "Come." The emotionless voice was Jane's. With nowhere else to go and no desire to stand here and be scrutinized, I followed her out of the now blurry hall.

* * *

"Time to wake up."

Opening my brown eyes, I squinted in the bright sunlight that filtered in through the slight dusty window._**'What a pleasant voice to awaken to.' **_Sitting up, I stretched luxuriously. Jane observed me with a nonchalant, crimson gaze. When I finished stretching, she shoved the plate forward that she'd been holding.

"I brought you breakfast."

I swept a hand through my messy brown hair and turned to examine the plate._**'Eggs and ham.' **_Feeling as if I owed her something, I murmured a quiet thank you.

Jane showed no acknowledgement of my gratitude, though I knew she'd heard me. She held out a folded bunch of clothes as well. "Put these on after you eat. I'll be waiting outside the door." She departed without a second glance, gliding across the scarlet carpet.

I sat on my bed and ate slowly, contemplating the previous night. Renata had tried her power on me, but she feared her skills didn't work on me, much like Aro's and Edward's didn't, because she had no effect. I had cried all night, barely getting any sleep at all, and the lack of rest made my eyelids droop. I yawned again.

'_**I don't feel much now.' **_I took a bite of ham_**. 'A bit of sadness, sure. But it feels like I lost a simple friend, not my soulmate.' **_I stood up to hold up the clothes._** 'Maybe it's finally kicking in.' **_Sliding the robe on, I gave myself a glance in the mirror as I headed to the door._** 'I look like shit.'**_

"Ready?"

I opened the door, nearly hitting Jane in the face as it swung open, and addressed her with a nod. Swiftly, she turned on her heel and headed down the lifeless hallway. I followed close behind, slightly wary of the other vampires in the castle. Obviously, Jane didn't like me, but Aro wouldn't be happy with her if she got me killed. _**'She won't let anything happen to me. The others probably know they'd get in trouble with Aro if they harmed me,' **_I convinced myself.

"Where are we going?"

Jane didn't answer right away; we turned two more corners before her dull voice drifted into my ears. "Aro asked for you."

'_**What does he want to talk to me about…?'**_ I was suddenly nervous. Out of all the vampires in the Volturi, Aro intimidated me the most. Maybe it was his abnormally pale skin and bright red eyes. Maybe it was his unusually cheery attitude. Maybe it was because he was the most powerful creature I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. Whatever the reason, he simply unsettled me, more than he should, and I had no desire to spend a whole afternoon with him.

"Here we are."

I raised my eyes to see that Jane had stopped by a large black door. It was an old one, with ancient brass handles to knock with. She stared at me expectantly. I stepped through it as she held it open, immediately recognizing the room as the one I'd spent the previous day in._** 'The one where Edward and Alice were almost killed…' **_Turning back to ask Jane where Aro was, I cut myself short when I realized she'd disappeared. With a sigh, I poked my head around the corner to gaze down the hall. She was nowhere in sight.

"Hello, dear Isabella."

My head whipped back around, and I took a step back at Aro's sudden appearance before me. He wore a smile, and his eyes gleamed. My heart leapt into my throat._** 'I'm gonna die of fright before they get a chance to change me.'**_

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." He swept past me, and I caught the scent of his musky cologne_**. 'He smells good…' **_"Shall we?" Opening my eyes, I saw him holding the door open for me. Warily, I passed through, and then followed him down the hall.

"Honestly Isabella, I am sorry for such an unfortunate turn of events. I do believe you would have kept our existence a secret, but I simply cannot let some go and punish others, can I?" Out of the corner of my eye, I examined him. He walked with poise. His skin was even paler than Carlisle's; nearly translucent._** 'Maybe it has something to do with age…'**_

"How old are you?" I blurted. Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up, and I wished I could take it back. _**'Being around him makes me brain-dead.'**_

But the vampire only chuckled. "Well, let's see. I've stopped counting, honestly. But…" he paused, calculating the years in his head. "800 or so. Give or take a few dozen years."

I turned my head to stare. "Oh my God." He kept his eyes ahead, only smiling and nodding.

After a moment where the only sound was our footsteps on the marble floor, he spoke again. "I see Renata's ability is now doing its job." I nodded silently; reluctant to talk about that situation, for fear that I might break down into tears again._** 'I'll be damned if **_**he'll**_** see me cry.' **_Aro glanced at me sympathetically. "I, too, know what it's like to be forced to say goodbye to a loved one. My mate, Sulpicia, died just a few months ago."

I glanced at him, unsure of what to say. "I… I'm sorry…"

Aro smiled, though it was uncharacteristically bitter. "No, it's quite alright. The pain eased now, with Renata's help, and time as well. But I still remember the feeling."

"Was she a vampire? How'd she die?" My curiosity kicked in. _**'I hope he doesn't take offence…' **_

"She died at the hands of a group of rogue vampires. I told her not to venture out by herself to hunt…" He paused, looking down. "We were together for 300 years."

'_**That's incredible.' **_I bit my lip, following him down yet another corridor. _**'But why the sudden conversation about such personal things?' **_I released my lower lip, shaking it off._** 'Maybe he's just trying to make conversation.'**_ I blinked_**. 'Maybe he needs someone to talk to.'**_

"Ah, at last!"

We stood in the archway of an _enormous_ library. "Oh wow…"

Aro grinned. "Alice had memories of you reading, so I assumed you enjoy it."

I nodded. "This is so cool."

"You can take any books you would like back to your room. I know you'd like something to pass the time. Just be sure to return them. I've accumulated quite a collection, and I wouldn't much like it if any got lost. Some are quite valuable."

I moved over to a shelf, my eyes sweeping over the row of books at eye-level. "You have books in here from hundreds of years ago…" My voice held a tone of astonishment. As I reached up to touch the spine of an ancient black book, I felt the chill of Aro's body behind me.

"I would rather you didn't touch these ones," he murmured, his voice soft. He stood right behind me now. Chills ran up my spine. "They're quite fragile."

"Oh… Sorry." My voice shook slight as my hand dropped back to my side.

"No need to be!" His presence was no longer directly behind me and he had returned to his usual cheery disposition. I turned to watch him moving toward another bookshelf. "You enjoy Romeo and Juliet, yes?"

"Definitely," I replied, following him with a sudden interest. He disappeared behind a shelf, and then came back with a dark blue book in his hand. His smile was genuine.

"The original version, autographed by Shakespeare himself."

I gaped at him, all uneasiness forgotten in favor of shock. "You _met_ Shakespeare…?"

Aro chuckled, handing the book to me. I took it, still stunned. "Goodness me, no. I'm not quite that old." He shook his head. "No, a friend of mine met him. The vampire that changed me, actually. He gave this book to me, because I enjoyed Shakespeare's literature as well. The man died quite a few hundred years ago, but I've kept this book in his honor. I imagine it's worth quite a lot of money in this era."

"It would be," I agreed, turning the book over in my hands. I flipped to the first page, where some foreign words were written in what I assumed to be Willem's handwriting. "This is insane." Slowly, I followed him out of the library and down the hall.

"Are your sleeping quarters adequate?"

I blinked, glancing at him. He held his crimson gaze on me. "Um, yeah, they're nice," I said softly. He smiled and returned his eyes ahead.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." He looked at me again, eyes traveling down the length of my body. My spine tingled again. "Are the clothes alright as well?"

I nodded. _**'A bit different than what I'm used to wearing…'**_ My body was covered in a long red robe; similar to the one Edward had been wearing when I arrived in Volterra. _**'What I don't get is how they knew my sizes…' **_My face grew hot at the thought of the nearly see-through panties and bra that I wore under my robe. They fit me perfectly, despite their scantiness.

"I must bid you farewell, Isabella." I blinked away my daydream and focused on him. _**'There we go with my name again…'**_ He stood in front of me, somehow appearing inviting. _**'He looks soft enough to hug… Wait what?'**_ I wordlessly tried to focus on what he was saying, in spite of the alarm in my head. _**'What was that?' **_"I must attend a dinner with an old friend. You room is the third door on the right." I glanced at it, using the opportunity to shut my eyes tight. Then I turned back to him. "Addido, Isabella." And with that, he turned to leave. I did the same, walking to my door. _**'Thank God he's leaving. Maybe I can figure out what the hell is wrong with my mind…'**_

"Oh, I do hope you enjoy that book!"

I turned to thank him, but he was gone.

* * *

**Italian to English translations**

_Addido - goodnight_


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit of a slow start. I apologize, but I want to ease into this relationship. Sorry if Aro feels a bit off to you guys, but I'm portraying him as I picture him in an everyday setting… We haven't seen much of him in the movies (yet) so I'm kind of going with my gut._

_The M rating will go into effect by the fourth or fifth chapter, I'm predicting. Until then, there won't be much inappropriate action, except for a bit of gore. Sorry about the fluff if it makes you go "eww" haha! :) I don't own! Enjoy!_

* * *

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Two__ – __Bellissimo __Giardino_**

_(Beautiful Garden)_

_Word count ~ 1,886_

* * *

The soft trickle of water was comforting. Calming. A sense of tranquility was in the air; it was just what I needed.

Never would I have guessed that in the middle of this ancient castle lie a beautiful garden. Flowers of every kind – some I'd never even seen before – and colour. A pond was settled in the center, with a stream that ran under the bridge. Lily pads floated in the center, complete with frogs and dragonflies to keep me company. Next to the pond there was a patch of green grass.

In this soft grass is where I sat, knees brought up to my chest as my eyes read from left to right. My nose was buried so far in the book and I was so lost in Romeo and Juliet's world that I didn't hear anyone approach. So when a voice above me spoke, I wasn't prepared.

"Enjoying yourself?"

My reaction was spectacular. A small yelp escaped from my mouth as I dropped the book, jumping a mile. Scrambling to get to my feet – and being the klutz that I was – I slipped and fell back, knocking the wind out of myself.

Lying on the ground, dazed and flat on my back, I looked up into the ruby eyes of Aro. He appeared worried.

"Isabella?"

Some of the beauty of my name was lost in the alarm of his voice. Disappointed, I opened my mouth to answer. Hardly able to breathe, all I could manage was a squeak.

"I could nearly make a living off scaring the daylights out of you, it seems." Aro moved around me to stand in front of my feet, offering a hand once I sat up. Hesitantly, I reached up to touch his fingers, then instantly recoiled, eyes wide. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your hands are _freezing_!"

He smiled and took my hand without consent this time, effortlessly pulling me up to stand before him. "Vampires tend to have cold skin." I wrinkled my nose. "It comes with being undead."

I shook my head, turning and bending down to pick up _Romeo and Juliet_. "I've never met anyone so cold. Not even Carlisle."

Aro still maintained his smile, though his eyes dimmed a bit._** 'Did I say something wrong?'**_ He smoothed his button-down coat. "I am quite a bit older than Carlisle."

'_**So I was right. It **_**is**_** age that makes them colder.'**_ Aro straightened up. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" When he recognized my puzzled look, he chuckled. "Pardon me. Would you like me to escort you to the dining hall so you can eat while I watch and make small conversation?" He smiled hopefully, and it was all I could do not to laugh._** 'He can be pretty funny…'**_

I smirked, somehow not alarmed by the warm feeling spreading throughout my body. "That sounds wonderful."

Like a true gentleman, he held out his arm. Caught by surprise, I hesitated, unsure if he was kidding or not. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I do not bite, Isabella. Not until you tell me to."

With a slight smile, I took his arm. I could feel the chill of his skin through his suede jacket. With my heart pounding frantically against my ribs, I accompanied him into the dining hall, allowing him to lead the way. _**'I'll never learn my way around this place.' **_

Two vampires stood by the edge of the table, and turned around as we arrived. They revealed themselves as Caius and a female whom I didn't know. She was stunning and exotic, with long black hair, transparent skin, and gleaming scarlet eyes. Her lips were burgundy against her pale complexion. Light brown freckles dotted the bridge of her nose, preserving her youth. Caius raised his pointed nose slightly at the sight of me, but the female stared with curiosity.

"Aro, greetings." Caius bowed his head quickly in acknowledgement, and I experienced a flash of significance at arriving with such an important man._** 'Am I someone now? The man these people look up to thinks I'm someone worth protecting.'**_ The vampire's white-blonde hair covered his sharp features momentarily as he bent respectfully. The woman followed his actions. Caius's crimson eyes shifted to me. "Isabella," he said shortly. In an effort to be civil, I smiled in return, but he only looked at Aro again, as if awaiting an order.

The woman advanced with curious scarlet eyes. "So _you're_ Isabella!" She spoke with a thick Italian accent. "I am Athenodora; I am joined with Caius." With graceful poise, she stepped forward to place both cold hands on my shoulders and lightly kiss both of my cheeks. "I have been wanting to meet you." English obviously wasn't her first language; her words were slightly broken and she didn't use completely correct grammar.

Aro smiled curtly. "Caius, Athenodora, I brought Miss Isabella here for lunch. If you do not mind, I believe she would like to eat with me." His words and tone were pleasant. _**'But with his superiority, he pretty much ordered them to leave.'**_

"Of course," Caius nodded again. "Come, Athenodora." The dark-haired lady followed, throwing a wave and a goodbye over her shoulder.

"I do hope we will meet soon again!"

The room was silent once more, except for Aro's soft chuckle. "Athenodora is quite a character. Now, what would you like to eat? I will put your order into the cook personally."

"Umm…" My eyes fixed on the glass-stained windows. "Can I have ravioli?"

Aro's smile widened. "As you wish. Have a seat; I will be back momentarily." With that, he turned and departed, leaving me in the large dining hall alone. I sat down in a chair.

The table was long, like the traditional kind. It must have been able to seat forty individuals. Overhead dangled two breathtaking chandeliers, each with its own multicoloured diamonds._** 'This place is amazing.'**_ I lowered my eyes to the dark oak table. _**'I'm gonna do it today. I'll ask him why he hasn't changed me yet. Maybe he'll tell me when he's gonna do it. He's answered all of my other questions so far.'**_ I stared at the table, completely zoned out in my thoughts. _**'Why has he been so nice to me? He even cares about my comfort.'**_ A slight smile turned the corners of my lips upwards._** 'It is kind of refreshing to have someone who cares in this lonely place. I actually like it. I wonder if he's missed it too…'**_

My smile suddenly faded. Where _was_ this newfound ease with Aro leading? _**'It's innocent,' **_I promised myself, biting my tongue. But an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

'_**Isn't it?'**_

* * *

"Did you have any family besides your father and the Cullens?"

I looked up from my food, considering his question carefully before answering. His fingers were threaded together as he waited for my reply, elbows propped up on the table.

"My mother and her husband. Renee and Phil."

"Ah." Aro blinked his brilliant scarlet eyes. "They don't live in Forks?"

I shook my head. "Arizona. That's where I've lived my whole life. I used to go to Forks to visit my dad every summer for two weeks. But this last time I was there was the first time in a few years." Surprisingly, it didn't feel odd to share my life with a stranger. Aro possessed a sense of comfort. Before my mind could begin to explore those thoughts again, I quickly picked up my fork and stuffed my mouth with another bite of food.

"How did Edward explain to you that he was a vampire?"

I set down my fork, deciding that I was full, and chewed slowly. When my mouth was empty, I raised my eyes to his. He looked genuinely intrigued. I sighed through my nose. "Maybe you should just see for yourself."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "If you wouldn't mind." I shook my head, and he brought his hands apart. "If you would give me your hand…"

'_**I don't wanna marry you.' **_I held back my smirk with difficulty as I held my hand out to him. With the gentlest of touches, he took my hand in his, fingertips touching my palm. I felt a rush of coolness throughout my body, and then suddenly he was gone.

I opened my eyes. He looked disappointed. "I cannot look into your memories, Isabella. Your mental block is too strong for even my abilities."

I wrinkled my nose. _**'I'm not even trying.' **_"Wait." He watched as I took a deep breath, then held my hand out to him again, determined to conquer this obstacle. "Try it again."

Another rush of cool air flowed throughout my body as he touched me again, but it intensified. The fine hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up, and I had the vague sense that I had just been electrocuted. Shivers coursed along my spine. I saw my memories; presumably the ones he was viewing. Edward and I, standing in the forest cold forest.

"_I know what you are." _

"_Say it."_

"_Vampire."_

Edward stood in the sunlight, by the tree he had just uprooted. His skin glittered in the sunlight like a million diamonds.

"_I'm a monster, Bella."_

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it was gone once again.

"Amazing." I opened my eyes at Aro's breathless voice. He gazed at me, a sort of contentment in his expression. "You can control it, even now." I nodded._** 'It worked.' **_"So you weren't afraid of him? Of what we are?"

A small smirk formed on my lips. "No. I was never afraid of him. I guess I trusted him enough…" I shrugged. "I suppose I crave the paranormal."

Aro chuckled. "Indeed, it seems you do."

A moment of silence entered the air. Suddenly, the words bubbled in my throat. They were out before I could stop them. "Why haven't you changed me yet?"

Softness appeared on his features, drawing me in even more. Unsure of the expression on my face, I put on my best look of seriousness. He contemplated my question for a minute or so, and then threaded his fingers together again. "You sound so eager." He chuckled, and then shook his head. "Isabella, I have a theory. It is sort of a moral issue with me, and it always has been this way." I nodded, eager to urge him on. He lowered his head. "What I said earlier ties into this. I told you I would not bite until you told me to." He raised his eyes again to address me directly. "And I stand by that vow. I do not change my victims unless they are willing. Hunting is another matter, but changing humans into vampires is something I've never done. Nonetheless, I think it would be sufficient to wait until you're ready…"

"So you won't do it until I want you to?" I cut him off, astounded._** 'This could be both good and bad for me… How long will he give me?'**_

The corner of his lips turned upwards in a small smirk. "I suppose you could put it that way."

* * *

**Italian to English translations**

_None in this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Craziness ensues in this next chapter, just warning ya. It might make you cry. M rating is in effect for this chapter, because of mild gore. The plot definitely thickens here, so prepare yourself._

_I don't own anythinggg… Enjoy; R & R pwease._

_**

* * *

**_

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Three__ – __Una __Storia_**

_(__A Story)_

_Word count ~ 2,086

* * *

_

"Morning."

The breathy voice woke me from my slumber. Sitting up, I made sure my navy nightgown was at least mid-thigh before throwing the covers off my body. Jane stood by my bed with a plate. I looked at her placidly.

"Pancakes. Master Aro thinks it's of high priority to make sure you receive a variety of foods." She looked rather displeased, but I ignored her and grabbed the plate, eagerly taking a bite. 'This is so good after having eggs and ham for six days.' I took another bite, savoring the sweet tang of syrup on my tongue. "Speaking of master Aro…" I raised my brown eyes to her. "He has requested that I tell you to remain in your room for the day. There are visitors coming from Siberia, and he thinks it would be for the best if you didn't interfere." With a whoosh from the robe she wore as she spun around, she departed from my room.

I finished my breakfast in silence._** 'I won't have anything to do all day. I've finished **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**.' **_I wrinkled my nose and set my plate on the bedside table for the maid to pick up. _**'I could go to the library.' **_A thrill of excitement rushed up my spine, making it tingle. _**'It won't take long,' **_I promised myself, springing into action and wriggling my gown over my head._** 'I'll just return the book, grab a few new ones, and come back.' **_I buttoned up my robe. _**'And maybe I'll see those foreign vampires on the way.' **_Combing my fingers though my hair, I headed for the door._** 'Curiosity killed the cat.' **_I swung the door open._** 'But vampires don't have pets.' **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, well, well."

The voice froze me in my tracks. Gripping the books tight, I took a step back. My eyes searched the hallway, but I was blind in the dim light._** 'It was male. Definitely male.'**_

"Marcus…?" _**'I'm gonna be furious if its him or Alec trying to scare me. Because it's working.'**_ A soft chuckle came from the shadows before me, turning my blood to ice in my veins. A face and body followed it, and I took another step back, bumping up against the wall behind me.

"I don't recall that name," he sneered, coming closer. His black hair was cropped short, and his crimson eyes shone in the dark. "Nor yours. Do you mind telling me?"

I was too petrified to answer. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely afraid of a vampire. I witnessed his eyes darken to jet black as he came closer yet.

"Aro mentioned there were humans all around the castle." He grinned. "But he never said anything about desert being _inside_!"

Before I could move, I was pinned against the wall painfully. A shadowed head descended towards my exposed neck as a frozen hand tilted my chin up forcefully. Recent memories flashed before my eyes; most of them containing Aro._** 'I should've listened to your warning. I won't be here anymore to listen…'**_

And then his teeth pierced my skin.

_**

* * *

**_

They say that as you die, you feel a sense of inner peace. I felt despair, and pain, as the venom entered my bloodstream.

They say that when you die, the colours begin to blur, and everything starts to rush towards you. This was true. Everything seemed to lose its sharpness. I heard voices. Someone shouting angrily. _**'Aro.' **_A cry sounded muted in my ears. I fell to the ground, comprehending the pain of the hard stone floor. I could feel my very life pumping out of my jugular and onto the floor with every single beat of my heart.

"Get a towel! Now!"

That was Aro. Desperate to have his face burned into my vision for eternal darkness, I struggled to focus on his face. Anguish was written all over his features. He reached for something, and then pressed it against my neck. Baring his teeth, he called a name I didn't recognize. Eager to have his eyes meet mine again, I tried to speak.

"… I…" Blood gurgled in my throat, and Aro's eyes locked on mine instantly. I fought against the closing darkness and attempted again. "I'm s… Sorry…"

It seemed absurd, but if vampires could cry, I imagined he would've been shedding tears now. Another vampire arrived at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. His head didn't turn. His eyes, distraught, remained locked on me.

"She's too far gone, master Aro… She can't–"

"No!" His face began to blur as my dying eyes made my vision swim. Any rationally thinking person would have realized they were tears. _**'I don't want to die.'**_

Aro's eyes held determination now. As though my thought had passed directly from my beck and into his fingertips, he gazed at me knowingly. "Hold the towel. Stop the bleeding."

Although darkness was beginning to seep into the edges of my vision, I comprehended Aro's movement to the other side of my body._** 'Don't leave me…'**_

"I won't leave you, Isabella. I'm keeping my promise. My vow." _**'My choice…' **_Blinking seemed to take abnormally love as I watched him hold my hand in his pale ones. My palm faced up.

"Master Aro, this is not a good idea. You have never practiced the control…"

Aro gave no response; he was still gazing at me. "La vita e bella… And I will not let yours end like this." He sounded so far away. The end was near.

The last thing I felt before everything went black was the crunch of my own skin.

_**

* * *

**_

When darkness gave away to consciousness, I opened my eyes slowly. My body ached, like I'd completed a marathon the previous night. The light above me was dim. The dimples on the ceiling spun as my mind swam, and I clutched at the sheets to avoid the feeling of falling off the bed. A husky, worn out and familiar voice spoke.

"You're awake."

Turning my head carefully, I blinked until I could clearly see Aro. The expression on his face held exhaustion, and I knew it wasn't physical; it was emotional and mental. His eyes were a darkened ruby red.

"His bite nearly killed you." He reached forward to touch my neck and I winced instinctively, though there was no skin-to-skin contact. "You almost bled to death. And his venom…" The elderly vampire sighed. "I had to extract it from your bloodstream."

I stared at him. "Wait. You mean you sucked it out?" Raising his dark eyes to mine, he nodded earnestly. Awed, I fell silent, unable to find the words to say anything.

'_**He saved my life. He's never even tried to drink human blood without killing them…'**_ I couldn't even imagine how hard that task would be. _**'But he stopped for me. He could've saved himself the trouble of changing me himself, but…'**_

"Why?"

A slight smile curved his thin lips upwards. "I promised. Remember?"

Everything else seemed to dissolve around us. _**'I vowed never to love again until I returned to Edward,' **_I reminded myself. Aro's dark crimson eyes held promises that I couldn't even begin to comprehend._** 'Why do I feel so…'**_

"Th-… Thank y-…"

Warmth touched the features of his face. With a steady hand, he reached out to touch my fingers, eyes the colour of coal.

"I know what you mean."

_**

* * *

**_

"I have a story to tell you."

I hugged my knees closer to my chest, beginning to warm up next to the fireplace after our walk in the moonlit garden. More and more of my days were spent with Aro, and I couldn't have been more torn. Blinking, I gave him my full attention.

He crossed his legs and folded his hands together on his knee. "Before I found Sulpicia, there was someone else. I was with this woman for 90 years or so." I lowered my eyes. _**'Why is he telling me a story of his past love?'**_ With dreamy red eyes, Aro continued. "She was only 16 when I met her. So young and naive. But so beautiful." He smiled. "She was never afraid of me; not even when she stumbled upon me drinking the blood of an innocent pair of hikers." His eyes were no longer on me, but somewhere farther away. "I couldn't bring myself to kill her. We began an intimate relationship, and kept it from the rest of the Volturi, of course."

'_**He trusts me,' **_I thought, watching his honest reactions to his own words. His eyes now held contentment. "She was truly special. But I was selfish. I denied her a life with me forever simply because I didn't want to see her damned like me." The fire in his eyes had died, and now he gazed at his lap. "She died of terminal cancer at the age of 78. I held her hand as she died, and declined her plea for the last time."

As I watched the pain reflect in his eyes, I didn't even feel the tears slipping down my own cheeks. Raising my hand, I wiped them away quickly before he had the chance to see.

Aro's eyes returned to mine shortly after, and he smiled faintly. "That was 18 years ago. Sulpicia and I only had nine years together, and I feel no shame that I still think of the beautiful woman before her." He uncrossed his legs, gazing at me with scarlet eyes that now held intensity. "Do you know what her name was?" I shook my head, still trying to recognize a point to this heartbreaking and personal story.

"Her name was _Isabella_."

I blinked, and then shook my head, lost for words. Aro abruptly looked down, obviously troubled, yet anxious.

"Her name was Isabella," he repeated. "She was beautiful inside and out. She was strong and independent, yet a passionate lover. She loved _Romeo and Juliet_. And," he added, "I would know my Isabella anywhere."

My mouth was possibly hanging open as I gaped at him, but I lacked the common sense at the moment to attempt to close it. "… Me…?"

Aro nodded, eyes cautious. "I recognized you soon after you arrived in Volterra. I didn't tell you right away because I…" He looked down. "I suppose I was hoping the delay would help you ease into the situation." By the way he was clenching his pant leg, I was almost certain he was a nervous as I. Silence fell over us like a fuzzy blanket on a hot day; uncomfortable.

Finally he spoke again. "Please listen, Isabella." He stood, moving over to me, and kneeled before me so he was at my eye-level. "I don't expect you to remember, but in a past life, we shared an emotional tie that was stronger than any other I've ever witnessed. And I certainly don't expect you to want to continue where we left off now, by any means. Possibly not…" He broke off; revoking his words, but my thoughts finished his sentence anyway._** 'Possibly not ever…'**_

He shook his head, appearing the most frazzled and vulnerable that I'd ever seen him. "All I ask now is that you allow me to enjoy spending time with you."

Still slightly dazed, I nodded slowly. He smiled, murmured, "That I thank you for." He stood, offering me a hand. I took it, my imagination now running wild and manipulating the simple touch of hands into wherever else he had touched me before, in this previous life. Shivering lightly, I followed him out of the room._** 'This explains why I was so drawn to him before, when I hardly knew him… I actually knew him all too well.'**_

"I should escort you back to your room. Jane will bring you dinner shortly."

The walk back to my quarters consisted of silence, and my jumbled thoughts. Surely Aro was lost in his own thoughts as well, because he was uncharacteristically quiet._** 'It's clear what he wants.'**_ I stopped behind him as he unlocked my door. _**'He wants his Isabella back.' **_I went inside as he held the door open for me, then turned around to face him as he stood in the arch.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

'_**The question is…' **_

"Goodnight." He shut the door, and I was submerged in isolation.

'_**Can I be **_**his**_** Isabella?'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Italian to English translations**

_None in this chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, some Aro/Bella action in this chapter! Still not M rated stuff though. Be patient guys, I promise it'll be worth the wait._

_In the meanwhile, R & R! And enjoy it too lol. I don't own any Twilight characters._

_**

* * *

**_

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Four__ – __Rimanere_**

_(__Stay__)_

_Word count ~ 2,289

* * *

_

"You really want me to come to dinner?"

Aro nodded, watching me place the books back on their shelves. When I was finished, I turned to face him, curiosity getting the best of me. "Why?"

"We have diplomats from Spain attending… I have a feeling they would be more comfortable if they saw how well we treat humans when we aren't hunting."

I sighed. "Is it just dinner?"

Aro smiled. "I'm afraid not. It is a formal event. Usually, each man would arrive with his woman of choice."

I looked at him, the back of my neck tingling. "You're asking me to go with you?" He nodded, coming closer. "But what about the other Volturi members?"

Aro stood in front of me now, eyes bright crimson. He'd gone and hunted, after he was assured by Heidi that I would be okay. My injuries had healed with flying colours, and I'd been well and awake by the time he'd returned. After a week of haunting Volterra alone, I was more than ready for his arrival just last night.

"Will you, Isabella?"

The convincing, hopeful look on his face left me cornered._** 'I hate formal gathering like these… But how can I say no?' **_With a slight smile, I nodded. He returned my smile.

"Good. I will have Jane bring your clothes." With an icy hand, he took mine, my fingers in his. He raised it, and I watched, stricken, as he kissed the top of my hand, just above my knuckles. "I will be by to escort you at 6:30." The look in his eyes was triumphant.

_**

* * *

**_

I stood in my room, in front of the mirror, twisting this way and that. _**'There's no way that's me in that mirror.' **_I continued to try to find a flaw, somewhere on my body.

My auburn hair was half up on my head. Renata had worked her magic on my messy curls. The dress I wore was slightly old-fashioned; it was a dark red colour, with a layer of sheer black on the outside. The scooped neckline was modest. The tight material accentuated my chest, and-… _**'Have my boobs grown?' **_Turning to the side, I smoothed the silk down my front._** 'My hips are more shapely too.' **_I adjusted the black gloves on my hands. _**'I'm eating more regularly… It must be that.'**_

A knock on my door startled me. Gathering myself, I took one last look at myself in the mirror, examining my makeup. My lashes were dark and full, and the gold in my eyes brought out by the burgundy smokiness of my eye shadow.

I opened the door, greeted by a familiar face. His dark hair hadn't changed, but he wore a different suit, with a dark blood-red tie. _**'We match.'**_

"Tu sei bella," he murmured quietly. Offering his arm, he gave me a warm smile. I took his forearm, allowing him to escort me to the dining hall.

_**

* * *

**_

Dinner was glorious. Not only were there diplomats from Spain, but all over Italy, and even some from Mexico. All of them spoke in Spanish, or some variation of it. Some were human, but most were vampires. But there was no tension in the air.

A popular song by a Spanish-speaking singer played somewhere in the background. After a few verses, I identified him an Enrique Iglesias. As dinner wound down, I began to take notice of couples breaking off to move to the center of the floor to dance. As I halfheartedly listened to the relentless chatter of a man from Barcelona, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Turning, I came face-to-face with Aro. _**'My savior.'**_ He smiled subtly at my thought.

"Marco, I'd like to steal Miss Isabella, if you don't mind," Aro murmured. Marco shook his head, green eyes shifting to me regretfully. With a gentle pull, Aro took me away.

When he turned around to face me, I stared at him, horrified to realize that we were standing in the middle of the dance floor. "I don't know how to dance…!"

He took my hand and raised it to his shoulder. "Ti insegnero." My left hand was in his right, held high, fingers intertwined.

"I don't speak Italian either!"

He chuckled. "Come, dear Isabella. It isn't that difficult." He pulled my body against his, and I stared at his chest as a blush creeped up onto my cheeks. "Follow my lead."

The foreign music was harmonic and soothing as I followed his steps, slightly clumsy at first, but then I discovered that my feet seemed to know the steps. His crimson eyes never left me as we moved around the floor, swaying to the beat.

"It seems you _can_ dance," he murmured, voice low. A smile graced my lips.

"With your help."

Aro smiled slightly, and it remained on his face as he spoke. "You are truly beautiful, Isabella." A blush formed on my cheeks as he continued. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Is it about me?" He grinned.

"Not quite you, exactly." He spun me around leisurely before continuing. "There was once a man who met a young woman. Although she should have been afraid of him, she wasn't. She allowed him to have her; to fall in love with her." He pulled me closer, crossing my physical comfort barrier, but I hardly noticed. His eyes hypnotized me. "She allowed him to ask for her hand in marriage. They honeymooned in 17 different exotic locations."

I stared at him. "We got married…?"

Aro nodded. "The bond was broken when my Isabella died, so do not worry. It isn't any of your immediate concern."

His words stabbed me in the heart. It was a reminder that I wasn't good enough. I looked down, hurt._** 'I want to be good enough for him. I want to have his approval.'**_

Cold fingers tipped with blunt hails touched my chin, raising my head to look at him. He whispered two words:

"Mi dispiace." And then our lips met.

The kiss was incredibly soft, and languid. His lips were pleasantly cool, and molded to mine perfectly. It felt so new; so right, yet somehow so familiar at the same time. A cold hand cupped my cheek, the touch tender. My mind spun helplessly, even after our lips parted. His breath was cool on my nose. I found it hard to breathe, and racked my brain for the skill that had been natural from before birth up until now.

"My Isabella." His breath was a whisper. "I have you again."

The hot water that ran down my body was invigorating. The isolation that the bathroom offered was refreshing, after such a long, confusing night. Feeling renewed and ready to face my emotions, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap my wet hair up in. The droplets of water trailed down my body like sinful fingertips.

'_**Is it wrong to wish they were Aro's fingers?' **_I sighed. My feelings had been fluctuating for the past week and a half. At times I couldn't believe what I was doing._** 'I'd think, **_**you whore; in love with Edward, then having feelings for Aro**_**.'**_ At other times I was disgusted with myself. Yet sometimes I knew it was completely right to be falling for him._** 'Again,'**_ I corrected myself, slipping into a robe. _**'I already was once in love with him.' **_Tousling my damp hair, I turned the doorknob._** 'Maybe it's time to find out exactly how Aro treats his lovers.' **_Feeling confident and intrigued, I opened the oak door to face him.

He was sitting on my bed, in relatively the same place I'd left him. In his hand was a picture of Edward and I, standing at the foot of the stairs at the Cullens' house. The photo had been taken on my 18th birthday, before the paper cut incident. Aro looked up as I approached. There was a saddened sort of expression in his eyes.

"Do you still feel it?" His voice was low; quiet.

I looked away, shaking my head. Renata's powers must have had a lasting effect, because I felt no intense remorse – not even for Edward or my parents. _**'It's as if I'm still in shock. Like the fact that I won't ever see them again hasn't sunk in.'**_

Aro furrowed his brows, unusually solemn. "You do not feel any pain?" I shook my head again. He put the picture on my bedside table, and stood up. "Perhaps you never truly were in love with Edward, then."

The sudden accusation triggered some sort of defensive mechanism within me. Staring at him, I spoke fiercely at first. "I loved Edward with all my heart! He was the only one who was ever there for me! He would've died for me…"

Aro took a cautious step toward me. "My apologies, Isabella. I did not mean to question your devotion to him…"

"He loved me," I continued as if I hadn't heard him. "Didn't he?" I didn't wait for an answer. "He told me he did… And I'll never see him again…" My chin was quivering._** 'Yet I had an even better life with Aro… I can't even picture it. Not even one image…!'**_

Two tears trickled down my cheeks. Mortified, I began to turn away from Aro, but he took the two remaining strides between us at an inhuman speed and took my shoulders.

"Isabella, you will see him again. Please, dear…" But there was no stopping the tears now. A soft sob escaped my throat. The cold musk of Aro enveloped me as his arms encircled me, like a protective barrier from the outside world.

"Shh," he whispered against my hair. "Isabella, if it pains you to such an extent, you can see him tomorrow. I can make arrangements…"

I shook my head, pressing my cheek to his collarbone as I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat. "That's n-not it," I managed. Aro pulled back slightly, taking his arms from around me to cup my face with his hands. The absence of his embrace forced me to lean forward into his body to avoid tottering over.

"Whatever is it, then?"

His bright eyes were the purest colour of crimson I'd ever had the opportunity to gaze into. Seeming to gather strength from that very stare, I leveled my voice so it only shook somewhat.

"I can't remember anything about our life."

The whole situation was so abnormal; so strange, that I barely noticed the brief look of relief that crossed over his face. _**'Was he worried about me…?'**_ Shocked, I realized my mistake. _**'Dumbass. Of course he was worried… Worried about you missing Edward. How would you feel if Edward died, came back in another life and fell in love with another girl?'**_ I cursed my own stupidity, and then focused on Aro's gaze once more.

"You thought you'd never see me again."

Despite the sense of tension in the air, he smiled. "Indeed. I was prepared to attempt to move on." His eyes drifted from mine, and I felt as if he was taking in ever detail of my face. "What a foolish move that was."

I sighed, pulling away from his touch. "Tell me what it was like."

Aro stayed where he was, only gazing at me from his spot beside me on the bed. "I met you when you were only 16. You were young, and running away from home… So I found a place near this very castle for you to stay. I visited you often…" He reached out to touch my knee, and I shut my eyes at the cool feel of his skin. "Then the hiker incident occurred. You weren't afraid at all…" He smiled. "I asked for your hand during the summer before your 20th birthday. We went on a honeymoon that lasted four months. The Guard thought I was visiting America." I opened my eyes, only to find that he wasn't watching me anymore. He was looking down at the maroon carpet, eyes somewhat content as he relived happy memories.

Tentatively, I spoke. "You're not going to deny me again, are you?"

Abruptly, he jerked his head up to look at me, genuine surprise on his face. "You… Want to become a vampire?" I nodded. "May I ask why?"

"So you don't have to go through the pain of losing me again." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, and then looked down. _**'Ouch.' **_I hesitated. "You do want to… You want me to stay, right?"

Aro's lips curved into a soft smile. He took his time before speaking quietly. "Isabella, you became a part of me when I formed that bond with you. It is very easy for me to love you, because I never stopped; I only stifled that feeling for 20 years or so."

My head spun slightly._** 'He loves me.' **_My heart was flip-flopping. With a sympathetic smile, Aro intertwined his fingers with mine, dwarfing my hand in comparison. His skin was pleasantly cool. "Do not rush yourself, Isabella. You should feel no pressure to decide this very moment. I simply wanted you to know what options you have." His scarlet eyes were sincere.

'_**I already know what I want.' **_Smiling faintly, I held onto his fingers. The look in his eyes gave him away. _"_Yes. I want to stay here. With you. I want to recreate those lost memories."

Aro's hand closed over mine as his eyes flickered a somber ruby red. "As you wish."

_**

* * *

**_

**Italian to English translations**

_Tu __sei__bella__ – you look beautiful_

_Ti insegnero – I'll teach you_

_Mi dispiace – I'm sorry_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, well, well. This is getting quite exciting :) I hope you guys appreciate my quick updates; I'm working my butt off! _

_This chapter does have a little bit of 'hot n heavy' action between Aro and Bella, so if you're underage, it'd probably be best if you didn't go near this. Or the next chapter, for that matter, because coming up next is some hardcore M action. Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews make me oh so happy! :)_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Five__ – __Vietato_**

_(__Forbidden__)_

_Word count ~ 2,115

* * *

_

It was late when Aro escorted me back to my room. We encountered Marcus on the way. Being a polite gentleman – who was nearly as formal as Aro himself – the vampire bowed to Aro. When he faced me, he took my hand and kissed the top chastely. Embarrassed, I felt my cheeks heat up._** 'Am I royalty now?'**_

"How are the both of you?"

"Excellent. I was just escorting Miss Isabella back to her quarters," Aro replied, squeezing my shoulder gently where his hand rested.

"Marvelous." Marcus's eyes shifted to me, but there was nothing but kindness in his gaze.

We continued on, leaving Marcus to his tasks. _**'This place is like a big family.' **_Living here had shown me that the Volturi wasn't just a name to be feared, or a merciless band of vampires who ruled all. _**'It's home.'**_

"Here we are."

Raising my head, I looked at my door. Aro stood beside me, lingering patiently. "Get some sleep. It's late."

I nodded, turning the doorknob, and pushing the door. It swung open lazily. I turned around to lean back against the wall. My heart pounded against my ribs as I looked up at him. He was entirely too close now. I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes fluttered shut. _**'Kiss me…' **_And as if he read my mind, he did just that.

The first touch of his lips against mine made my pounding heart skip once, twice. His breath smelt of sweet wine. I found myself fearful of the sharp instinct that was beginning to take control. I pressed my open palms to his chest._** 'As if I could push him away.' **_He pressed his lips against mine with more force._** 'As if I would want to…'**_ His arms encircled my waist.

When his tongue touched my bottom lip, I hesitated, unsure of myself. His hands became my guardrail to steady my trembling as I yielded my mouth to him. The passion was almost too much, and the situation nearly too fervent as I allowed him to explore my mouth. He tasted of tangy wine and a sort of peppermint. Our tongues danced, mingling erotically.

I was breathless when he moved away. Slightly disappointed, I opened my eyes as his hands left my waist. His eyes held an unusual, devious glint.

"Buonanotte, Isabella."

And he was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

"Honestly, Isabella. Please hold still."

Shutting my eyes tight, I held completely still, listening to the _snip_ of the scissors. Biting my lower lip, I fought the urge to try to see my reflection in the mirror before me. When Renata spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Having recovered from my scare, I tentatively looked at myself._** 'Wow…'**_ I smiled, raising a hand to touch the darker brown locks that now fell just an inch below my shoulders. "I like it."

Renata joined my smile, pale hands with long, red fingernails coming down on my shoulders. "Good. Now, you should go back to your room and get ready. You only have an hour, and you don't want to keep him waiting!"

_**

* * *

**_

The sundress Jane had left me was dark red. It clung to my every curve; curves that I had recently acquired and wasn't used to. It made me entirely too self-conscious. Bewildered as to why I was given something so formal to wear, I smoothed my hair and slipped on the low heels. They had little black bows on the toe. _**'The only time I've worn something other than a robe was for that fancy dinner. Is there another one of those, and Aro didn't tell me?' **_I stood, a bit unsteady on the elevated shoes still. _**'God, I hope not.'**_

My heels clicked on the polished floors, but there was no one around to hear the sound. Racking my mind to remember the directions Aro had given me, I followed the corridor to the end, and then turned left._** 'Was it two or three doors down?'**_ I hesitated by the second door._** 'Shit. Why couldn't he just escort me again?'**_ Smoothing my fingertips down the oak, I touched the knob. _**'What the hell. If something is in here and it eats me, its his fault.'**_

The door swung open easily, without a sound. To my surprise, it was another garden. This one was smaller, and it contained a dozen or so rosebushes. Each one was a different colour. Closed the door quietly behind me, I made my way down the steps. A white structure caught my eye. It stood, tall and proud, in the middle of the grass. _**'A wedding arch…?'**_

I felt a tugging sensation on my dress. Startled, I looked down, expecting to see someone. But it was only a pink rosebush that my dress was caught on. _**'Must've happened when I wasn't looking where I was going.' **_I bent down to unhook myself.

"Ow."

Recoiling, I stood straight up. My dress was free, but I was focused on the pain I'd felt. I watched a drop of blood ooze out of my finger and slide down to my palm. My stomach turned, and I fought back nausea.

"Isabella! I see you –…"

I raised my head to stare at Aro. He stood not a few yards away from me, his stare equally surprised. Slightly horrified, I watched as his eyes darkened from a bright crimson to a shadowy red in mere seconds.

"Oh."

Without thinking, I moved to wipe the blood on my dress, perhaps stifling the scent. Before I could blink, cold hands were on my forearm – careful not to touch the blood – and he was beside me. I froze in place.

"Don't stain the dress, love…"

Despite my life probably being in jeopardy, I felt myself blush at the endearing name. Gazing up at his face, my eyes were drawn to this. They were dark still, though I could see the strands of blood-red in their depths. Biting my tongue, I watched him warily. His jaw was clenched as he examined my wound. When he didn't say another word, I timidly spoke.

"Aro…?"

His eyes rose to mine, and I witnessed the subtle lightening of their shade, as if my voice eased some of the monster within him. Seeming more composed, he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly.

"Your blood does smell quite good when there's no physical barrier between." I smiled slightly as he released my arm. "Here, go wash it off in the bathroom."

_**

* * *

**_

Once my finger was taken care of, Aro took me back to the garden. It was nearly dark now, but I walked in the direction of the mysteriously soft glow of light that came from the center of the bushes. His hands were placed on my shoulders, guiding me. As I approached the light, I came upon the scene he'd created.

There was some type of cloth laid down on the grass. The material looked to be some sort of silk, and it was the colour of a harvest moon. In the center sat two wine glasses, two flickering candles, a bottle of wine, and a single rose. _**'Wow…'**_

"I do like to keep it simple. You don't mind, do you?"

I turned to face him, at a loss for words, but before I could find my voice, he spoke with a hint of smile in his voice. "If I remember correctly, you rather dislike people making a big fuss about things anyway." I grinned and looked down.

"You're right."

Gently, he took my hand. "Come, sit down."

I sat on the cloth and he sat across from me. Gingerly, he pulled the cork out of the neck of the wine bottle. I giggled softly._** 'A normal person would have had to use a corkscrew…'**_ He poured some into both glasses; his nearly full and mine only a third of the way. When he held it out to me, I eyed it warily. He recognized my hesitance.

"Isabella, do you honestly distrust me that much?" I bit my lip, looking past the cup and into his red eyes. They were sincere. "It will not do you any harm; it's hardly more than one sip. You don't have to have it if you don't want to." He set it down in front of me, then picked his own up and took a sip. I stared.

"I thought vampires didn't eat or drink anything."

His smile was sweet, and genuine. "We do not have the need to. Most food tastes rather like dirt to us. Fortunately for me, red wine still holds most of it's original taste." He took another sip, and I looked down, focusing on the flickering flame of one of the candles rather than face his all-too-loving eyes and velvet voice.

"Isabella."

At the sound of my accented name, I unintentionally looked up. And once I'd locked my gaze with his, I found I couldn't look away. In fact, I could hardly find the common sense to breathe.

"Are you cold?" I blinked once in confusion, and he reached out to touch my forearm. "You have goosebumps." At his touch, the fine hairs on my arm stood up. _**'What is going on with my body?' **_I raised my eyes to his, wondering in the back of my head if he was playing some kind of mind games with me._** 'It's like I don't have any control over my reactions or emotions.' **_Deciding to finally answer his question, I shook my head slowly. He smiled faintly, but didn't take his eyes from my arm, nor his hand. My eyelids felt heavy as he allowed his fingers to trail up my skin.

"Good. I would not want you to be uncomfortable."

'_**You can say that again.'**_ Unconsciously, I leaned into his body. Just as I noticed my body's action, he raised his eyes to mine. In one swift movement, he pulled his arm away and moved the candles, bottle, glasses and the rose. Dazed and concerned, I watched him. _**'Did I do something wrong?'**_

"You know, Isabella, you really have not changed much. Perhaps a bit more _'hip'_, or whatever you kids say these days." I suppressed a giggle. "You are still the same girl I knew before." He turned his crimson eyes on me. I was so captivated by them that I didn't notice his proximity. He was suddenly much closer than before. I could smell the wine on his breath. "I hope you don't find me intimidating anymore." I blushed.

"You saw that too…?"

He nodded, and I inhaled sharply at his cold touch on my cheek. His fingers lightly threaded back into my hair, his face getting closer all the while. "You will get used to the cold," he whispered. My eyes fluttered shut just as our lips touched.

Before my mind could process the reality of this situation, his other hand was on my cheek. My fingers were tangled in his hair as he kissed me fiercely. My nose was filled with the musky fragrance of him. I was lying on the grass as his body covered me, as if hiding me from the stars above. I could hardly keep up as his teeth tested my lips; his tongue parted my lips and coaxed my own tongue to dance with his. I clung to him as if he were my lifeline.

Just as soon as the passion had ignited, it was gone. Disappointed, I opened my eyes to find out why he'd pulled away. I sat up, finding that he had already gathered all his possessions in the tablecloth. Something lightly-coloured caught my eye. I turned my head, both embarrassed and strangely pleased to see Jane standing near the arch.

"Master Aro. Bella. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, dear Jane." Aro's voice was smooth, and calm. I fought to stop my own racing heart still. "We were just heading to bed."

"I see. Marcus sent me to inform you of tomorrow's events."

My mind opted out, and I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, nor did I care._** 'Holy shit.' **_My hands were shaking._** 'This is insane. Impossible. Entirely immoral.'**_ My spine was tingling, and my heart raced for a reason other than nervousness._** 'This is right. Beautiful. What I want.'**_

"Come, Isabella."

Raising my head, I laid eyes on Aro. Jane was apparently gone. Effortlessly, the vampire scooped me up into his arms. Although I would've usually been annoyed by this, I felt no irritation; only excitement. _**'This is ridiculous. Who am I and where did Bella go…' **_

Aro nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I'll take you to bed."

_**

* * *

**_

**Italian to English translations**

_Buonanotte__ – __goodnight_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hehe, I'm excited about this chapter. Actually, it's not quite as long as I wanted. I also ended up making it more vague that I intended as well. It's not quite hardcore, but its more than softcore. Mediumcore? Anyway, let me know if you guys want more detail in the next scene :D_

_This is still rated M, even if it doesn't use very descriptive, sexual words. So younglings, get outta here! Horny readers, enjoy this._

* * *

**La Vita e Bella**

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Six__ – __Mi __Amor_**

_(__My Love__)_

_Word count ~ 1,947

* * *

_

"Forever can now begin, my Isabella." I gazed into his beautiful cherry-coloured eyes, trying to comprehend the love I saw there. I had thought Edward's devotion was intense, but the look in Aro's eyes obliterated Edward's feeble attempt at love. _**'Minute in comparison.' **_Aro touched my lower lip with gentle, cool fingers. "If you wish for a future with me."

A small smile formed on my lips. Every little movement, every touch, every emotion was all too familiar. And as strange as it was, I felt as if those memories were just beyond my fingertips. I could nearly imagine them, yet when I tried, it felt unreal.

"A future, here? In Volterra?" He nodded. "What use would I be to the Volturi…?"

It was his turn to smile. His voice was merely a whisper. "Isabella, your special ability is apparent, even in your human body. To Marcus and Caius, this would be the only option." He leaned forward to kiss my temple, lips cool and somehow soft. "And to me, your proximity would mean everything. It would mean my survival."

The dozens of candles surrounding us flickered gently in the summer breeze that swept in through the open window. The bedroom's atmosphere was that of a shimmering grotto in the night's sweet heat. My heart picked up speed, pounding a consistent rhythm against my lungs as I recognized the fervor hidden in his eyes. _**'There's no going back.' **_Tonight was the night.

"Isabella."

I focused my drifting gaze on him, gathering my thoughts as I tried not to become lost in his eyes once again. _**'He's too much of a gentleman. He won't start this on his own.' **_His breath was cool on my cheek as he gazed at me. _**'I have to let him know what I want.'**_

With trembling hands, I pushed myself up off of the bed. _**'I don't know if I can do this.' **_Aro watched me, interested in what could be going through my mind._** 'Do it. It's not that hard.' **_Finally coaxing myself to move, I settled my knee on the bed beside his thigh. His eyes grew slightly wide as I straddled his legs, the thick night air creating a trickle of sweat to bead down the back of my neck. Keeping my eyes away from his, I preoccupied myself with the first button on his suit jacket. My shaking fingers struggled to undo it. His cool hands came over mine, effectively halting my progress. His soft voice brought my eyes up to his.

"Isabella…"

The expression on his face was impossible to read._** 'Damn it, don't tell me he's gonna reject me now…' **_Desperate, I bit my lip, and whispered one singular word.

"Please."

He turned his head to the side ever so slightly, eyes narrowing a bit. Slowly, his hands pushed mine away, and began to undo the top button, eliminating my fight with my quivering fingers. Unsure of where to put my hands, I placed them on his shoulders, eyelids heavy. My gaze wandered over the planes of his face, deciding to settle on his lips. His cool body beneath me eased some of the sultriness in the air. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

Before I could even grasp it, I was lying on the bed, on my back. Blinking in confusion, I propped myself up on my elbows, eyes searching for Aro.

He stood at the foot of the bed, the ashen skin of his bare chest radiating in the candlelight. Barely able to process any thoughts, I stared at his figure. Lean, with subtle muscle – not like vampires needed to _look_ strong, but he did nonetheless. His long black hair had come out of the barrette he used to hold it back, and was now brushing the sides of his jawline. I realized I was staring, and blushed, looking down at my own feet. Unfortunately, it was then that I noticed his lower body – which was blurry past my feet that my vision was focused on – was bare as well.

"Come here, Isabella."

I hesitated only a moment, and then went to him. Wrapping his arms around me, he held my body against his tightly. My eyes slipped shut as I felt his nimble fingers untying the string that held my dress taught against my figure. "Mi amor…" he whispered into my hair as my dress loosened. Allowing just enough space between our bodies for the dress to slide, I made no move to grab it as the slick material slid off my slim shoulders and pooled around my feet.

Skilled fingers undid the clasps between my shoulder blades, and my lacy red bra joined my dress. Nervous and embarrassed, I fought with my body as lust tried to rule my emotions. The air, however humid it was, didn't compare to the warmth within the material, and my nipples hardened. Cool lips were against my temple, kissing it tenderly as his large hands came up to cup my breasts. Gasping softly, my back arched into his touch.

His mouth lingered just below my ear as his breath glided across my skin, raising goosebumps. Struggling not to lose my sanity, I gripped his shoulders tight, hoping to keep myself grounded. Mistaking my action for nervousness, his arms encircled my waist. "Relax." His voice was a harmonic whisper into my ear.

"You're beautiful."

With a delicious shudder, I pressed my body to his, instinct making each action obvious in my head. He pulled away from my embrace after a moment to move around me, eyes searing into my soul the entire time. Once he was arm's length away from me, he sat down on the bed. Embarrassed, I kept my eyes on his face and away from his body.

"Take that offending piece of clothing off and join me, Isabella."

It was more of a demand than a request. And as if I had no choice but to obey, I hooked my thumbs in the front of the lacy panties that matched my discarded bra. Finding my mind relatively clear, I slipped them down, allowing them to slither down my calves until I could step out of them. A thrill of fearful excitement raced through my veins once I saw the hungry look in Aro's eyes. All sense of '_gentleman'_ was gone now.

He held out his arms to me, and I went to him. His mouth was near the base of my throat as he inhaled my scent deeply at its most fragrant point. Straddling him on the bed, I could feel the hardness against my upper thigh, and the dampness from his tip.

"Your scent is… So intoxicating…" he murmured against my neck before I felt his teeth. With a soft whimper, I threw my head back and succumbed to him. Tiny sparks jolted through my veins with each little nibble of the sharp fangs. Only when I began to feel the ache from suckling did he pull away. Breathless, I allowed my nails to scrape over his marble-like skin. _**'He marked me.' **_Shivering in delight, I gazed at him. He pressed his forehead to mine, and I allowed my eyes to slip shut. My heart craved the sight of him.

"Isabella, it will hurt at first," he whispered against my lips. Our noses brushed as he raised his head slightly. "But I promise I will make the pain go away. You have my word."

My trust in him was dominant over the fear that attempted to catch my attention. Nodding, I gripped his sturdy shoulders tightly. His hands settled on my hips as he pulled me down slightly.

However easy it slipped in, the pain was still intense._** 'Bear it, Bella. It's not that bad.' **_But it _was_ bad. It shattered my confidence, and I clung to him, tears stinging my eyes. Still, he kept going until I felt his tip somewhere deep inside me. His grip on my hips let me know that he, too, was tense. But his reason was completely different than mine.

"Dear God," he growled. I opened my eyes in surprise at his tone, as well as his words. His jaw was clenched. "Tell me when to move, Isabella. I don't think I can wait long." Feeling some sort of perverse satisfaction, I tried to focus on pushing the discomfort out of my mind. _**'Pain is just a myth. A signal the nervous system sends to the brain. Tell it to send something else. Convince yourself it's pleasure.' **_My thoughts were interrupted as his lips pressed against mine. At the mercy of his passion, I yielded my mouth to him as he claimed it. His hands roamed my body, distracting me from the ache. Our lips just barely parted, and he spoke.

"Are you alright?" I nodded slightly. His thumb caressed my cheek. "I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you…" Wordlessly, I shook my head and raised a hand to touch a single finger to his lips. He looked into my eyes, and I saw desire hidden behind the love within his crimson orbs. Smiling slightly, I kissed his nose.

"I'm fine. You can move now."

My finger fell from his lips as he smirked. "As you wish, Isabella."

He made love to me until neither of us could see straight. Soft whimpers and breathy groans became fevered moans and uttered curses. His touch ignited a fire deep within me that made me feel like I was falling, but he caught me before I could hit the ground. Every bite, every thrust, every kiss left me dazed and breathless. He kept changing his angle, trying to find the best feeling for the both of us. First I straddled him, then he laid me down on the satin sheets, then he moved behind me as we lie on our sides. I reached peak after peak, each becoming more and more intense until we finished together, my voice a hoarse scream into the pillows and his groan against my shoulder completely arousing. I was lost in a sea of bliss, tremors leaving my body weak as I my vision swam. My heart became the only sound as it pounded against my oxygen-starved lungs. Black began to close in around the edges of my vision._** 'Am I dying? Did he bite me?'**_ My feeble struggle against the unknown was useless as darkness overcame my mind.

* * *

"Isabella."

Suddenly, he was there. My senses returned; I felt the cool touch of his body behind me. I heard the soft Italian music playing in the background. I smelt the sweet scent of lovemaking; my body now had the essence of his musky fragrance. Somehow finding the strength to open my eyes, I turned my head to look at him.

"Come here, love."

He gathered me into his arms, cradling me against his body as my head came to rest on his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, I took comfort in the strong grip of his arms. I felt protected._** 'Nothing can hurt me.'**_

"Go to sleep, Isabella."

My mind wanted to quickly oblige him, but I fought to stay conscious. There was one thing; three words that seemed of uttermost importance. Parting my lips, I spoke in a whisper that was too soft for human ears.

"I love you…"

The tightening of Aro's arms assured me that he'd heard it. His mouth was near my temple as he kissed my hair. _**'I'd die for you.' **_His voice was a mere whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

**Italian to English translations**

_Mi __amor__ – __my love_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, the final chapter. I had intended for this to go a bit longer, but my brain had other plans and was raring to start a new story. So I decided to end this one. It did turn out quite good, I think! I hope you readers have enjoyed it, because that is my main goal. You guys are why I write! :)_

_Enjoy everyone. R & R pwease!_

_**

* * *

**_

La Vita e Bella

_(Life is Beautiful)_

**_Seven__ – __Finale_**

_Word count ~ 2,161

* * *

_

My slumber was peaceful and dreamless. For the first time since I'd arrived in Volterra, I slept through the entire night. So when the sun drifted in through the ajar window, I was reluctant to leave such heavenly tranquility. Soon, however, movement from the body beside me roused me enough to open my eyes.

His skin glittered like a million diamonds in the soft sunlight. Mesmerized, I reached out to touch his jaw in wonder with gentle fingertips. His lips curved into a smile, and he pulled me against his strong body.

"Good morning to you too, Isabella."

Shutting my eyes, I buried my face in his shoulder, attempting to evade the busy world and return to my peaceful sleep. _**'Just lie here, with him, forever. No Volturi. No duties. No robes.' **_

"Come now, Isabella, dear. We cannot stay in bed all day." He ran a hand through my hair, short nails gently scraping my scalp. I shuddered against him.

"Why not…"

I felt him smile against my forehead. "I would love to stay. You know that. But I have far too much to attend to." Grudgingly, I raised my head. He tapped underneath my chin. "This place cannot run without me." His words coaxed a smile out of me, and I sighed, giving in to him.

He stood up, modestly covering himself with a robe as he tried to find the sleeves. With a yawn, I shifted into a stretch. A wince followed it. My nether regions ached in a way I'd never felt before._** 'I feel dirty.'**_

Aro was scrutinizing me with a frown. "Are you sore?"

I nodded, adding, "I need a shower."

From beside the dresser, Aro nodded. "Certainly. Would you like me to join you?" With a blush, I nodded eagerly.

_**

* * *

**_

Our shower consisted of gentle touches, affectionate words, and soft kisses. The thick, steamy air mimicked last night's atmosphere, and brought back those sweet memories. The images were vague though, as if I'd been drunk with wanting. When we finally finished, I was saddened to say goodbye to him. _"It will not be long,"_ he'd murmured between the light touches of our lips. _"I will come see you tonight, before you go to sleep."_

So now I was lounging in a type of sitting room, trying hard not to think of him and focus on what Renata was saying. She sat opposite of me, long nails dark blue today and lips sporting a matching colour. Her red eyes gleamed as she babbled on about Jane's changing.

"She's the youngest ever to join the Volturi. Only seven minutes younger than Alec, mind you, but the youngest nonetheless. Master Aro changed her himself. Speaking of Aro…" She paused. "Has he claimed you as his yet?"

Suddenly all too aware of the conversation, I cleared my throat and blushed. "Huh?"

Renata's expression was difficult to read. "Do not be coy, Isabella. I see that mark on your neck. Has he made you his mate yet?"

My mouth was surprisingly dry._** 'Has he? I guess he has…' **_I nodded, at a loss for a voice. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked down. "I see. He will be changing you soon, then." I gripped the arms of the couch, trying to figure out what emotion was etched on her face. _**'She seems… Mad? Upset?' **_Puzzled, I decided to let it slide. _**'Why would she be mad about that?'**_ She began talking again, all trace of the former conversation gone from her face. I smiled and nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

The day dragged on. When the heat of the day finally gave way to the soft tranquility of the night, I retreated to my room with a less-than-interesting book and awaited Aro's return. Minutes were done away with; they became hours, and soon my eyelids began to droop. Glancing at the clock, I laid my book facedown on the sheets._** 'It's nearly midnight…' **_I sat up, looking around my room. _**'He's not coming.'**_ Rejection began to wash over me, like the creamy glow from the candle beside my bed. _**'Relax, Bella. He probably just got caught up doing something or talking to someone important. He didn't forget.'**_

I changed into the pajamas Jane had brought and laid back down after blowing out the candle. The sweet scent of the after-flame drifted throughout the pleasantly cool room. Still quite depressed, I closed my eyes tight and tried to get some sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

"Morning, Isabella."

Her voice was clear, and somewhat less stoic. I was already awake. I'd been lying there, in the relatively quiet room, waiting for her to come. I heard the soft thump of porcelain on wood, and sat up quickly.

"Jane, wait."

Her hand was on the doorknob, and for a moment, I feared she would leave anyway. After a few more torturous seconds, she turned around, obliging me. It bit my lip._** 'Gotta find out. Come on, out with it.'**_

"Do you hate me because Aro cares for me?"

Jane's eyes seared into mine before she allowed her gaze to drift away. Her jaw clenched, and then loosened, to my relief. Then she spoke.

"I don't hate you, Bella. I resent you."

Dumbfounded, I stared at her._** 'What possible reason could the beautiful, immortal girl have to be jealous of plain, clumsy me?'**_ Finally, she continued.

"When I was changed, I developed romantic feelings for Aro. Unfortunately for me, he was already in love with someone else. Someone by the name of Isabella." My eyes widened. "When you died, I thought I'd have a chance at him. Sulpicia got in the way though. I was prepared to wait. When she died by… A tragic murder, I knew there was no one else. I could have him." She raised her eyes to mine again, a sort of sadness reflecting in them that made me feel a twinge of pity. "And then you came along again. You're staying forever this time. Aro will make sure of that." She looked away, her voice losing it's crispness and even trembling a bit. "I'll have to give up now, or forever have an unrequited love."

Biting my lip, I found myself at a loss for any meaningful words. Softly, I murmured, "I'm sorry."

Jane shook her head, standing. "It is not your fault. Besides this matter, and the fact that you can be quite ditzy at times, I rather like you, Bella." I smiled faintly, somehow satisfied by her approval. "Your largest flaw is not one to be frowned upon."

My smile fading, I furrowed my brows a bit. "What's my biggest flaw?"

To my shock, a hint of a smile formed on her lips. "You let your heart make all the decisions. You follow it, instead of your common sense." I let that sink in for a moment, and then I spoke.

"Jane, do you know where Aro is, by chance?"

She blinked. "He is in his study."

Hearing this both made anger surge through my veins and my heart sink. "He's been there all day?" She nodded. I looked down. "He was supposed to come see me last night, but I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I figured he got caught up in something…"

She shook her blonde head. "I do not believe he was doing anything in particular last night. Go talk to him." She opened the oak door. "Come. I will escort you."

Standing up and slipping on some shoes, I followed her out of my cozy, dark room and into the grey, polished corridor.

_**

* * *

**_

Jane knocked twice on the heavy, dark brown door. I stood behind her, nervously chewing on my pinky nail. Finally, a voice came from inside.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Master Aro. It is Jane and Bella." She paused, but he was silent on the other side of the door. "I escorted Bella here to see you. She says you were going to meet her last night, and your absence worried her."

"Ah. Well, I was busy. As I am now. Relay my apologies, will you?" His voice was low, and seemingly on the edge of irritation. Jane sensed it too, because she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall at a speed I could barely keep up with. 'Is he really that scary when he's angry?'

"Something is wrong."

I realized we had stopped. Raising my head, I met her eyes. I nodded slightly.

"He's never been like this. He was always overjoyed to see me, or spend time with me." A new, frightening thought clouded my mind, and I voiced it. "Does he not care anymore because he got what he wanted?"

Jane stared at me for a moment before comprehending my meaning. An amused smile curved her lips upwards, and I tried to force myself not to gawk._** 'I've still gotta get used to that.'**_

"Bella, Aro's love for you runs much deeper than a single night of passion." She shook her head. "No, something is definitely wrong. He would not treat you this way…" She looked down, eyebrows knitting together. "Not willingly…"

Recognition dawned in her eyes as she looked up at me. "Emotion manipulation. Better yet, relationship manipulation."

I blinked. "Renata? Why would she do that?" I asked doubtfully.

Jane shook her head. "I will try to find out more. You talk to Master Aro. Try to bring him back to reality. Do not push him, though… I doubt he would inflict any wrath on you." She frowned. "Just be cautious." And with that, she was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

"Aro?"

His face appeared around the shelf of books. Eyebrows slightly raised, he scrutinized me.

"Hello, Isabella."

He disappeared once again. Saddened, I moved closer. He was returning his precious books to their places. I watched the quick, precise movements of his hands._** 'Those hands….'**_

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

The baited question was out before I could stop it. His movements ceased, and he turned his head to look at me disapprovingly.

"That would hardly be appropriate, Isabella."

My heart cracked in half. "Don't you wanna be with me? Don't you love me?"

Despite my trembling shout, he resumed shelving the books. "Isabella, although we may have had an intimate emotion tie in the past, I can tell you now that I do not feel that anymore."

His words made my throat tighten. Tears flooded my eyes as I turned and ran. I ran out of the library. I ran down the hall, around dizzying turn after turn. Heartbreak turned to fury. _**'Damn her!'**_

Somehow, I ended up standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She whipped around, long black hair bouncing against her shoulders.

"I know what you did!"

I was breathless, yet my voice still held rage. My shoulders heaved. Renata's lips curved into a smug smirk.

"Whatever are you talking about, dear Isabella?"

My distraught emotions fed the fire of my anger. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you manipulated Aro so he wouldn't love me anymore!"

Renata dropped the act. Setting her perfume bottle down, she stood up. "You are smarter than you look." She smiled. "But do you know why?" My silence was as much of a no as the actual word. "Years ago, I knew you dear Edward. I will not bore you with details, but years ago, I loved him. Unfortunately, he was not willing to join the Volturi…" Her lips raised into the beginnings of a snarl. "You put him through the pain he is in now. It is your fault!" Advancing toward me, she laughed. "Yes, I did it! I want you to feel the pain you inflicted on him!"

"Indeed, Renata."

The deep voice startled the both of us. Turning, I stared as Marcus glided in, followed by Jane. She wore a satisfied sneer.

"Manipulation is a powerful ability," Marcus murmured, brushing past me. "Obviously, too powerful for you."

Renata took a step back as Jane and Felix gathered on either side of her. "You are aware that any type of rebellion within our rankings is forbidden, especially towards our leader." Marcus's voice held a tone of distain. "You are also well aware that the penalty for such behavior is death." He paused, and then nodded. "Felix."

Quickly, I turned my head before I could watch Felix snap her neck. The sound was sickening. But relief filled my chest. _**'It's over.'**_

Cool hands were on my cheeks. Opening my eyes, I gazed into all-too-familiar crimson orbs.

"Aro," I breathed.

"My Isabella," he whispered. I breathed in his scent. "I am so sorry. I apologize for my actions. I hope you know I will never treat you the way I did as long as I am in control of my own body." He raised a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from my face. "I love you."

I couldn't keep the overjoyed smile from my lips. _**'La vita e bella.'**_

"I love you too."

_**

* * *

**_

**Italian to English translations**

_None_


End file.
